


Zoo Prompts

by Brooker



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooker/pseuds/Brooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. >>2633994

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The whole "immersion therapy for Nick and muzzles" but with loving sex thrown in.
> 
> I kind of had to rush this, but I may come back to something like this some other time.

Nick’s chest rose and fell raggedly. The breaths rasped as they passed through his nose, the smell of leather was assaulting his sense of smell. His eyes frantically scanned Judy’s apartment, though he knew he was in a safe space, he did not feel he was. Then, just as he was about to kick his hyperventilation into another gear, violet eyes and a sweet, soft smile filled his field of vision. 

“Maybe this is a bit much, Carrots? I mean, Doc Buckhauser said that I shouldn’t, we shouldn’t rush this.” Nick said before attempting his usual smug smile, only a shallow imitation now. They both knew it.

“Nick, you’re making progress, we’re all really proud of you. But, sometimes… people need to be pushed into the deep end of the pool.” She said with an uneasy grin.

“I really don’t think I’m in the right attire to go swimming, do you?”

He felt Judy’s eyes graze over him; the straps that bound his feet to the chair, the handcuffs that restrained his hands, and the belt that wound around his chest and the chair. Her tongue absently slipped out of her mouth and wetted her lips, just slightly, but in Nick’s current heightened sensory state he noticed. His face began to burn and his pulse quickened again. His heart was pounding so hard that he could almost feel it strain against the belt. 

“Nick… They won’t let you graduate from the academy with this kind of trauma stuck in here.” She gently patted his head, brushing the fur softly. “I’m just doing for you what I think will help you. The doctor said immersion therapy would help and…”

It was true, they couldn’t take the chance that he was suddenly going to freeze or, worse, react when he saw a muzzle or anything else that could set off his old trauma. So, thanks to Judy’s ‘ingenuity’, Nick was now bound to a chair without his clothes on, she had assured him it would make things easier.

“I don’t think this is what he meant, Judy.” His voice tense while he tried to ease back into his usual teasing tone.

“Well, no, but... I’m here. You’re safe. Nothing bad is going to happen.” Her hand swept from his forehead to his cheek before stroking his chin and raising his snout for a kiss, but Nick shrugged away.

“I know that, Judy. But my body doesn’t, that’s what this all is about. I can’t bear to even be in the same room as a muzzle without having a panic attack.”

“Really?” Judy placed a hand onto his chest, her paw digging into the fur, touching the skin beneath, feeling his heart beat within. “You seem to be calming down alright to me.”

“I-I guess…” Nick said as he averted his gaze, he had gotten all worked up and she was right. He was fine.

“See? You’re Nicholas Wilde, Zootopia police officer in training! You can do anything if you put your mind to it! I bet, I bet you could even put it on.” She said as she disappeared behind him.

“Wh-what? Wear what, Judy?” He said over his shoulder, almost shouting, as he heard the bunny shuffling through boxes and trunks.

“Why, the muzzle, of course.” She said, just above a whisper in his ear.

“Wa-wait, Judy, I can’t. That’s too much.” Nick tensed against the restraints.

“Oh, Nick… Come on, do it for me? It’ll be fine. I promise.” She purred as she sauntered back into view, her hands behind her back. Undoubtedly holding the muzzle in her paws.

“Okay, Judy.” He relented, hanging his head and closing his eyes.

“Good boy, Nicky.” She whispered into his ear before kissing his forehead.  
There was a heavy silence in the room besides the soft jingling of the buckles as Judy again walked behind him. The soft jingling and the padding of her feet on the floor echoed in tandem as he listened. His breathing quickened, his lungs feeling like they may burst against the belt across his chest, his heart hammering away at his ribs. He pressed his eyelids tighter as he heard the straps pass by his ears as the cage pressed against his snout, his breath hitched as he felt the buckle press against the back of his head.

He reminded himself to breath, that it wasn’t as bad as it seemed. He reminded himself that he was with Judy, who genuinely cared for him. He reminded himself that those scouts couldn’t hurt him any more. But his muscles tensed anyways, his breath turned into desperate panting despite himself, and his teeth were baring for no reason at all.

“Nick, Nick, look at me. It’s fine; it’s all in your head. Just relax…” Judy was in front of him again, her hands bracing his face, and her face looking so concerned and apologetic.

“I-I can’t, okay!? I-it’s too much.” Nick yanked his head away from her. “Just take it off of me.”

She sighed, crossed her arms over her chest. Her violet eyes looked off to the side, as if there was an alternative. Her eyes panned back over to him, the wreck that he was; each inch of him straining against some article of restraint or another. His claws were griping into whatever was near, his chest pressing against the belt hoping for another breath, drool beginning to drip from his exposed canines. Tears prickled his eyes.

“I-I’m sorry, Nick…” Her head hung as her hands reached around and undid the latches; she slowly pulled it away, before tossing it to the ground. “I’m sorry that I’m such a dumb bunny.” 

“You didn’t mean anything by it. You just want to help.”

“That’s all I ever want to do, Nick. But I still end up hurting people, it- sorry, let’s get you out of all this, first.”

Judy retrieved a key from her trunk and undid the handcuffs. Nick experimentally flexed his wrist, he had not noticed how stiff the fell, he listened to the snap and crackle as the joint flexed as Judy undid the belt around his chest. He took in a deep breath. It seemed massive in his chest compared to what he had become accustomed to. He was able to bend and unrestrained his feet without assistance, though Judy had offered to help.

After that was done, Judy led him onto her bed. She curled up besides him, her nose nestled in his chest fur as one of her arms held onto his bicep. He was silently stroking her back; the adrenaline was dying down, the slight ache in his body made him feel detached and lighter than air, he just wanted to lay on that bed forever.

“I’m sorry, Nick. I push too hard and then-“

“It’s fine, Fluff. You’re making up for it now. This is nice.” He said in a voice like he had just woken up on a Sunday Afternoon.

“Oh, okay.” She nestled further into his chest, her muscles relaxing against his paw.

“One thing though, where did you get those cuffs? They don’t look regulation.”


	2. Here Comes Your Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy is preggers and that means she's got a dewlap. Nick is totally into that, it's like a fluffy set of boobs! Someone wanted cum on the dewlap, so...

Judy had hated morning sickness. She had hated her dewlap coming in and forcing her out of her favorite clothing. But, that was small carrots compared to her latest inconvenience: bed rest. Her ankles were swollen, the kits inside her were tap-dancing on her bladder, her dewlap was constantly in her face, and there was nothing to do. She would have rather been on desk duty; filling out forms and filing warrants, rather than lying here in a maternity dress that she hated, feeling fat and tired. She sighed as she put down her well-worn copy of the Giraffe Suitor onto her swollen tummy, Nick would be home soon and he would make her feel much better.

“You kids better appreciate what I’m going through here.” Her ears perked up as she heard a key turn in the lock of the front door. “Well, daddy’s home.”

“Judy, I’m home!” Nick sang as he entered the apartment, she heard him thumped over to the bedroom and swung the door open, still wearing his ZPD uniform. “How’s my darling wife?”

“Uncomfortable, sweaty, and I have to pee. Mind helping me up, Slick?” She offered her paws up.

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Nick hopped over and helped pull her to a sitting position and off of the bed. “Want to hear about the day I had?”

“Hmm, if you tell me I’m going to feel left out, but if you don’t I’m going to continue being bored out of my mind. So, lay it on me, Nick.” She said as she slowly toddled over to the master bathroom.

“So, Fangmeier and I have been working on that Rainforest district drug case, right? Well, we got the informant to finally give us the location of a grow house, so we filed the warrants today. Hopefully, they’ll get approved on Monday and we can get the bust set up for Tuesday.”

“Monday? It’s Friday, already?” Judy said as she sat down on the toilet. “Ugh, Nick. This pregnancy stuff is messing me up so much. I’m as big as a house, I have to pee constantly, I’m horny constantly, and I can’t even work!”

“I’m sorry, Judy. That- wait, what was that last one?” Nick snapped to attention and looked into the bathroom.

“I can’t work, you know that. I just feel-“ Her head lolling to the side.

“No, that sucks too, but I meant the one before that. You’re horny, constantly?” 

“Well, yeah. My hormones are crazy right now, there’s nothing to read but romance novels. It’s a bother. Mind helping me up again?” She raised her hands again.

“Of course not.” Nick said as he took her paws again and helped her down, she then went to the sink to wash up. “I’m sorry, fluff, I didn’t realize it was on your mind so much.”

She looked at him in the mirror, his tone was apologetic, but his face was as smug as ever. Judy rolled her eyes before turning on the water and putting her paws into the basin. 

“That’s why I didn’t tell you.”

“What?” He said teasingly.

“You get all smug about it. You always do.” She turned off the faucet off and headed back to the bed.

“I didn’t mean it to come off like that.”

“Sure.”

“No, really, Judy. Look at me.” She did, his face was rather apologetic. His eyes seemed to be pleading with her. “I was just thinking you know, if you were feeling up for it. We could make each other feel better, yeah?”

“Oh? Officer Wilde?”

“Yes, Misses Wilde?”

“I’d like you to help me to bed.”

Nick nodded. Judy gave a little hop and Nick lifted her the rest of the way to the bed. Then he helped her scoot to the headboard, Judy leaned forward as Nick arranged some pillows behind her. Judy grunted as Nick hopped into the bed beside her. 

“Sorry, I’m just really excited.” Nick said.

“It’s fine, I understand. It’s been a while, huh?”

“Only two months. But, you know, we used to be at it all the time.”

“Things change, Nick. Especially when you get pregnant, I can tell you that.”

“I know, I know. It’s just, I didn’t think you wanted to, so I kind of suppressed that stuff.”

“Oh, that’s not healthy, Nick. Come here.” She said motioning with her paws, Nick sat up and moved within reach.  
Judy unbuttoned her dress, exposing her dewlap to Nick. He looked at her questioningly, but she was stern.

“Put your face in it, Nick.” He did as she said, a slight groan coming from her lips. Nick looked to her. “It’s pretty sensitive.”

“Oh, it must be pretty weird.”

“Kind of, remember when I would knock stuff off the counter with it.”

He cracked a smile as he was thinking back on it. He had only heard a loud crash and quiet bout of cursing as she had grasped her chest. Nick sniffed the soft skin and fur that he was nuzzling.

“Yeah, you never really got a hang of it. Did you?” Nick grinned up at her.

“No, I really want it to go away after the kits come.” Her hand absently glided over her belly.

“It’s not all bad, I kind of like you all soft, cute…” He took a deep inhale and looked up at her. His green eyes were piercing and fierce in that moment. “And helpless.”

“Fine, mister big, bad fox.” She cocked an eye brow. “Gonna take a nibble.”

“In time, you aren’t going anywhere. Are you?” He nuzzled back into her big, soft dewlap. 

“Oh, come on. You take about holding back and how horny I’ve been and then you just nuzzle into my flab?” She shifted in her seat, her thighs grinding together just slightly.

“The anatomical term is a dewlap, Judy.” He corrected as he nuzzled back into the mound.

“It’s just useless fat, Nick.”

“Oh? I will just have to prove you wrong, as I often do.” His toothy smile making another appearance from her thick fur.

“Pfft.” She huffed dismissively.

A look of determination flashed across Nick’s face as he rose slightly from her chest. He then repositioned himself, holding himself over her with his arms, his absurdly long torso allowing him to do this without putting much weight on her stomach. He then began to like at her dewlap, first from the side, pushing the obtrusive flesh from port to stern and back again. Judy shuddered just a bit, he was just licking her, but her altered state made it feel more intense, more visceral. Her breathing became more rapid and uneven. That only seemed to egg Nick on as he began to nip the skin ever so slightly with his teeth between laps with his tongue. 

“O-okay, Nick, I get it. Yo-Ahhn!” She moaned as Nick gripped her dewlap in his paw, his nails digging in just slightly.

He lowered himself, his paw kneading her dewlap as he moved beneath the hem of her dress. Nick began to aggressively lap against the thing fabric of her panties, already beginning to soak through. Judy shuddered it had been two months since they had been this intimate and Nick was still as skilled as he ever had been. In her current state, she could only receive in the moment, a captive weighed down with the kits within her as the father commissioned an assault that left her light headed and barely able to breathe. 

“Ni-Nick, come o-n. Let me do something too?”

“Nah, as I said, fluff, I like that you’re so defenseless and sensitive.” Nick said in a small break for air, he quickly dived back in.

Judy thought the only thing that would allow her autonomy. She clamped her meaty thighs around the fox’s head and rolled onto her side, she managed to push herself to her knees. 

“D-defenseless, huh, sly fox?” She huffed as she began to ride Nick’s face with slow rocking.

Judy began to gain speed, partially due to the inertia of her body as she rocked. Nick’s expression was inscrutiable from view over her stomach and the dress, but he seemed to still be eagerly lapping with his tongue. His paw was grasping her tummy as she grinded against his muzzle and tongue. Her paws began to absently grasp at her dewlap as he had been, tweaking and pinching at the skin to elicit pleasure and pain, as an orgasm began to rise through her body. A loud shout rose through her throat as she went blind with pleasure and the strength in her body left her, she fell with a barely controlled speed to her side.

“Judy! Are you alright!?”

She was silent for a moment, a blank look of pleasure plastered on her face.

“Yeah.” She squeaked out, just audibly. “Want to fuck me now?”

“Definitely.”

“Good, I’d love some of your dick right now. That was a real rush, Nick.”

“I bet, Carrots. I couldn’t breath under there, you’re heavier than you look.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Just being honest. But there’s no mammal more beautiful than you.”

“Aww, mister fox is a charmer. Now, get that thing out here.”

Nick did as he was ordered, unzipping and throwing his pants off the bed in a moment. He unveiled his cock, a health pink with a knot beginning to inflate. He entered Judy after a moment, Judy was immediately struck at how much he filled her.

“You’re so fucking tight, Carrots.”

“Don’t blame me, blame the kits.”

“No, no, it feels great.”

“Then get started, Nick.”

He began slowly, like she had, a slow grinding the pushed and pulled her insides with his movements. Her breathing returned to gasps, moans, and swears as the sensation of it took hold of her, as it overwhelmed her. Her paws grasped wildly, finding his tie and pulling tightly. Nick took this as his liscense to speed up, his hips pounding furiously, lifting Judy’s hips. Judy felt warm and floaty, yet heavy, like dreaming with a fever or waking with the air conditioner off in the Summer. She could feel another orgasm coming, a yell rising in her throat that felt so far away. Judy felt a smattering on her stomach and chest. As she caught her breath, her paw released Nick’s tie and went to investigate. The substance smeared into her dewlap as she brushed it with her paw.

“Nick, why’d you pull out? I’m not gonna get more pregnant?” She said dreamily.

“I-I didn’t want to be stuck with the knot. We should probably get you cleaned up.”

“No, it’s fine. Come here and take a nap with me.”

“You have cum all over your front, Judy.”

“That sounds like it’s you fault, Nick. Now, give mama some sugar.” He scoffed but he leaned in for a kiss, Judy took that opportunity to smear the cum on her paw onto his face.

“What the hell, Judy!?” Nick said as he pulled back quickly.

“You have no right to complain, quickdraw.” Judy laughed as Nick reached for some tissues to clean them up.

“We’ll take a shower later.” Nick said as he finishd wiping the glaze from his face and began to rub her dewlap clean.

“Again?” Judy arched her eyebrow.

“What?” Nick questioned.

“Nothing.” Judy shrugged.


	3. Sharla was a Rodeo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower when?

Jack followed Sharla nervously; though he stood with his bony chest pushed forward, his heart thumped audibly. His jeans were still hanging open, threatening to slide down his skinny legs as he took half-steps to follow behind the sheep. Their hooves clapped against the wooden floors of the old farmhouse as they headed back further into the home, towards the shower. His eyes would drift down to her hips every few steps; her hips swaying softly with her steps, the damp wool bobbing up and down with the movement of muscle and fat underneath, he could see a trickle of his seed falling down her leg, staining her sheared black legs white.

They came to the bathroom, Jack knew this as Sharla stopped short and he walked into her. His length, taunted back to its full length by her alluring hips, pressed into her woolen backside. Sharla turned her head just slightly, her eyes half-lidded and sultry.

“My, my, you’re just gonna make a mess of me if I let ya. Aren’t cha, boy?” Her voice was low and sweet like honey.

“Yes, ma’am.” He murmured breathlessly.

“But that’s only if I let you, isn’t that right?” She turned fully and placed a hoof on his collar bone, gliding over it.

“There’s only so much a horse can take.” He said, shuddering under her touch.

“Maybe, but I want to know how much you can take, Jack.” She poked his boney chest lightly.

“Yes, ma’am.” He sighed in defeat.

“Take off your clothes.” She said.

“Outside? That’s not-“ He stopped dead by a hoof over his lips.

“Do I look like a ewe that cares for decency?” He shook his head, no. “Then take it off, darlin’. Slowly.”

He began undoing his buttons, fumbling with his hooves. Jack looked up to her, her eyes meeting his, he felt the weight of her stare. He looked back down to the buttons, still aware that she must have been still looking at him, appraising him. Frustrated with the time it was taking to undo, he reached down and tore the shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the floor. A snort of laughter came from Sharla and Jack’s eyes snapped to her.

“It’s fine. Now the pants.” Jack shoved down his jeans and kicked them off. “Alright. Now wait out here until I call for you.”

“Wha- Sharla?” He said in confusion.

“The bathroom is just too small for both of us to get in at once, besides, I have some business to take care of before I let you in. Don’t worry, I’ll call you in two shakes of a- well, you know.” 

She winked as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Jack looked down, bent down, and reached for his underwear. Suddenly the door opened again.

“Ain’t no sense in putting those sweaty things on again.” Sharla said from the door before retreating again.

Jack didn’t like that she had a point, though not as much as he hated standing there naked. He felt the garments, nearly soaked in sweat, and stood back up. He covered himself, as much as he could, pressing his back to the wall to hide his profile. The possibility of Sharla’s brother or father coming home had become all too present in his mind. The shower’s sudden surge to life made him jump in his skin. The wall was rather thin; he could hear the rattling of the shower curtain, the click-clack of Sharla’s hooves, and the softening of the sound of the water as it took to pelting against her skin and wool rather than the bath. 

“Come on in, Jack.” Jack jittered again.

He couldn’t open the door soon enough as he flung it aside and closed it behind him. The bathroom really was microscopic; there was maybe a two-foot gap between the sink, bracketed to the wall and bare, and an old porcelain bathtub with clawed feet. There was a flurry of activity behind the plain patterned shower curtain, a simple cream floral pattern on a slight off-white, before Sharla called again from behind the curtain.

“Jump in, silly.”

“Is there enough room for me?”

“We might be pack as tight as sardines, but we should both be able to fit. Nice and comfortable, sugar.”

The young horse pulled the curtain and stepped in behind Sharla, who was shielding him for water. As he closed the curtain behind him, he noticed the water streaming down Sharla’s arm. It traversed down from her hooves, deflecting water away from him, trickling down her arm, down her chest, her waist, further. Then, water smacked him upside the head; Sharla had moved her hoof out of the spout’s way.

“Don’t go ogling a girl, even when she’s naked.”

“S-sorry,” he coughed as he cleared the water. “I was just captivated was all.”  
“Oh really, mister silvertongue?” Jack wasn’t good with girls, but he knew when he was being told to continue.

“I mean, you’re very pretty, miss Sharla, beautiful actually. That water pouring down, trickling down your body, it’s not my fault for staring.” She was peering over her shoulder at him. “If anything, I should be the cross one. If I get light-headed, that’d be bad for both of us.”

“Oh, well, if your gonna blame me for your coltish sensibilities, Jack,” she said as she turned on her heel and took a step towards him, putting her face only a few inches from his chest. “I’m just gonna have to take full responsibility for you. Ain’t that right?”

Her hoof grazed against the head of his cock, twitching under the fleeting touch. Jack nodded absently; his youthful amorousness was unchained, no longer confined to quiet bedrooms and early morning bathrooms, and he wanted to share that. He closed the tiny distance between them, wrapping his arms around her, pressing his lips to hers. A rough imitation of her masterful dominance of his mouth; he felt a bit of resistance, stopping him just for a moment, before she returned the kiss and began to stroke his chest. His tongue began to clumsily explore her mouth, same as she had done to his; his hoof began to wander to her backside, groping the soft wool and flesh. She gave him a small appreciative moan and Sharla’s hoof trailed up his leg, reaching his member and tracing its length up to the tip. Jack stopped suddenly, all of his sensation and sense focusing on her hoof and his dick. 

Then, Sharla moved with a choreographed quickness; her hoof grasping and stroking down his cock, her kiss throwing a reversal and twisting his neck to give her the advantage and ability to press down on him. Jack felt only a tinge of disappointment in his inability to wrest control in their lover’s sparring, but it was shortly lived as Sharla continued to kiss the sense out of him and to stroke his strength out of his knees. Jack could feel himself losing the strength to stand. He slowly lowered himself to the bathtub’s bottom. All the while, Sharla was accosting his mouth; her tongue pushing in an out of his mouth, her teeth nibbling on his lips, taking advantage of her growing stature over him. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he was sitting fully on the bottom, water splashing down from Sharla’s body, his knees unable to support him. Sharla then broke the kiss, her hoof continuing to pump, keeping him weak, in his place.

“You had me going, boy. Almost lost myself there, you still have that silver tongue, but, I think, I already saw all I wanted to see out of it in the kitchen. Do you want me to return the favor?” Jack could barely nod. “I said, ‘do you want me to return the favor’?”

Sharla quickened her stroking to a fever pitch; Jack gave a high-pitched moan that he never would have guessed he could have made.

“Yes, Sharla! Please!”

“That wasn’t so hard. Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good, Jack.” She said as sat back on her heels, down to her knees.

Sharla licked the head of his penis, swirling her tongue over it, before taking it into her mouth. She took the first few inches before waiting there, letting herself adjust, while her right hoof stroked him nearer to the base. Jack sighed in contentment; it was all he had the strength to do, the shower softly hitting his face and chest, as he lay prone. The cool water washing down his body as his breathing hitched and his blood ran hot. 

He hissed as Sharla took more of his length into her mouth, beginning to suck and lick, bobbing her head, in earnest. Jack tried to clench his muscles, not entirely sure which would prolong this pleasure, trying to last longer than he had before. Though he had cum only about twenty minutes before, he still felt the whole sensation of the sheep eagerly sucking him off and he was already nearing the end of it. He felt a pressure at his base, supposed he was about to orgasm and he resigned to his fate. It was nice to be lavished with care like this, even if he was only a two-pump chump. But there was something different, he still felt like he was on that precipice of that orgasm, Sharla was still sucking, and it still fell amazing. He tried to sit up just a bit to look down; Sharla had her hoof firmly gripping his balls, frustrating his ability to cum. Her eyes flashing up at him, looking rather smug for a sheep sucking a horse’s cock, then she took that last two inches. She released his balls once she had the base, that familiar feeling ran through Jack’s spine, her eyes trained on him as she retreated, slowly, each centimeter leaving from her pursed lips. The ropes of jizz shot cleanly down her throat as that last inch left her mouth. She sat up and wiped her mouth of spit and cum. 

“Let’s get you some clothes after this, hot stuff.” She said as she stood up. “Don’t stay in here too long or the roof will rot.”

She turned off the water for a moment before stepping from the shower. Her hoof snaked back behind the curtain and turned the nob again, as water again pitter-pattered across his face.


	4. Sharla was a Rodeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is a young stud working on Sharla's farm. Though he isn't very lucky with women, his luck may be changing.

“That’s the last of it.” Jack said as he wiped his hooves on his sweat drenched shirt. 

He had been loading hay for Sharla for the better part of the day; it was hard work, but her brother had been sick for the last few days and her and her family paid well enough when they needed the help. 

“Well, you sure did rush through it awful fast. You must have a girl to get on back to.”

“Oh, shucks, Miss Sharla. Don’t tease me like that.” He rubbed his hoof over his mane.

He was a rather gawky looking horse, eighteen years old, but hadn’t quite grown into his body yet. His red plaid shirt, faded and almost threadbare, a hand-me-down from his brothers, hung off of him like a dress and his jeans were full of holes and stained brown from blood and iron. Jack didn’t have many, if any, females looking his way.

“I’m not teasing, boy. Well, I was gonna bring you some lemonade, but you might as well have it at the house. Come on now.” She said as she turned and began to saunter towards the old farmhouse.

“Wh-what about the hay, Miss Sharla?”

“Oh, I’ll drive that up later, they weren’t expecting it until then anyways. Hurry up or I’m drinking it all by myself.”

Jack shrugged before heading after her, unbuttoning his shirt a bit as he walked behind her. It was a warm day and it seemed to be only getting warmer, he needed to cool down. That lemonade sounded heavenly, but, as his eyes drifted down, what sounded really nice was-

“Are you going to hurry up or am I gonna have to grab a switch, Jack?” Sharla said over her shoulder.

Her eyes glimmered in a way that was unknowable to Jack. He hurried up though, getting even to her before settling back down into a slow walk. His cheeks burned, he had been caught, he didn’t look to see the almost certain look of disgust on her face. The rest of the walk to the farmhouse was deadly quiet, only the sound of birds squawking in the fields could be heard.

They arrived at the farmhouse after a walk that seemed to take the rest of the day. Jack opened the door like a young gentleman should and Sharla sauntered in wordlessly. He gulped, he really had pissed her off.

“The lemonade is on the counter, there should be clean glasses in the cupboard. I’m gonna get cleaned up, that sun’s got me sweating like a greased hog.”

He nodded, he supposed that she had had enough of him. He stole one last glance of her backside as she headed towards the back of the house. Jack grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with the pitcher of lemonade. He sat down at the kitchen table, sipping it slowly; he’d leave once he had cleaned the glass. It was best not to wear out his welcome anymore than he had already. 

The lemonade was good, not too sweet, very refreshing. He wanted a second glass; he could probably finish it before Miss Sharla got out of the shower. He stood, the chair scrapped against the floor as he pushed it back, and he walked to the pitcher. He poured another glass; watched the condensation on the pitcher glisten and bead, listened to the ice clink in the glass. Jack decided he would apologize to Sharla properly; it was the right thing to do. He lifted the drink to his lips, the lemonade tingled on his tongue. He was shaken from his absent-minded contemplation as he heard the pitter patter of hooves on wooden floorboards.

“Oh, Shar-la.” The last syllable hanging from his slack jaw as he turned, a black sheep in wet towel standing before him.

“Mind pouring me a glass, boy?” She asked as she walked over, her towel dripping on the floor.

Jack wordlessly turned back to the counter. He opened the cabinet, pulled out a glass, and filled it with lemonade. He felt all warm again, he felt a sweat starting, as well. He pushed it to the side, so she could get it.

“Thanks.” Jack could see her grasp the glass and lift it to her lips. 

Though he wanted to look away, to preserve Sharla’s modesty, he could not help himself from watching her drink. The movement of her throat as she gulped down the sweet drink, the small trickle that fell carelessly from her lips, the trail that led down to her chest. Shame overcame him again and it prompted him to apologize.

“Sharla, I-“ He froze as her eyes met his. 

She set the glass down and then placed her hoof on his shoulder and pushed roughly, turning him around, and kissed him on the lips. Jack had never been kissed before, well, besides a kiss during Carrots Days as a foal, and certainly not like this. Sharla’s kiss was powerful and demanding, her lips pushing his, her tongue exploring his mouth. After centuries underneath the power of that kiss, they broke apart, strings of saliva hung from their mouths. They were both panting, but Jack could hardly breathe, let alone stand.

“I just had to do something to shut that stupid mouth up, Jack. Don’t think anything bad about me, I’m just a ewe with needs. Do you understand?”

He nodded, his breath ragged and pitiful. Sharla smiled as Jack propped himself up against the kitchen sink. She dropped the towel and he was glad that he had something to anchor him. Jack had only ever seen a naked body in a magazine and it was something to beautiful to bear. Her tapered waist, her fluffy wool sheared to accentuate her slim hourglass figure, his cock throbbed with need. He doubled over from pain as the length strained against denim.

“Was that too much for you, Jack? Let Miss Sharla help you out there.” She said before kneeling down before him, her hoof stroking against his bulge as it lengthened down a pant leg. “This looks painful.”

Her hoof, satisfied in stroking him within an inch of his life, unzipped his jeans and she began inching the sweaty garment down his legs. Quick as a spring, his member snapped back to center, slapping Sharla on the side of her face.

“Is that how you want to play it?”

“Miss Sharla, I’m sorry, I- ooooh“

He was cut off as she licked the length of his dick. After reaching the head, she placed her face next to the base, smelling him. No, sniffing him, Jack realized.

“No, don’t I-“

“You’re gonna get yourself in trouble with that mouth, boy. I don’t want any more back sass. You hear me?” She said sternly and he bit his tongue. “Now, lay on the ground. I’m gonna teach you how to please a lady.”

He did as he was told, lying down near her. He silently panicked as she stood and stepped over his face. This feeling doubled as she began to squat over his face.

“Now, all that thrusting and moaning is great for you fellas, but it’s usually not enough for us ladies. So, what you need to learn to do is get us off, so you can please yourself too. Got it?” He nodded wordlessly, only a brief inch between her and his nose. He could see how pink and velvety she was inside; he could smell her through the smell of soap, as well. “Good, now you’re gonna lick and lick until I said to stop. Alright? If you can’t breath, that’s tough, but you’re a man, so deal with it.”

She sat on him then, her woolen pussy pressed tightly to his mouth like a suction cup. He did as she said, licking furiously like an ice cream cone, but quickly his tongue began to cramp so he slowed down. This seemed to actually yield better results as he listened to her moan and felt her grind herself tighter to his mouth. Her weight moiving back and forth, he imagined that is was to get a better angle. He quckly realized that she was pressing certain spot most powerfully, it felt like a small raised bump, so he began to focus on this. That seemed to be the ticket as her moans became more impassioned, as her rocking became more violent, as she used more and more obscenities. Suddenly, her body tensed above him and she fell back onto his torso, he could breathe again fully. Jack sucked in a few breaths before speaking.

“Are you alright, Miss Sharla?”

“Just peachy, darlin’. Just peachy.” She said in a drawl that made her sound drunk. “Welp, I guess, it’s time for me to fulfill my part of the bargain.”

She rolled, so that her chest and Jack’s were flush against each other, and began to slide down, laying kisses as she did. Jack felt her wool meet the tip of his cock before she felt it.

“Oh, you horses, so full of yourselves.” She said as she positioned herself. “But not a lick of endurance.”

She slid down as he entered her; almost immediately, Jack was pushed to the edge. The slick tight feel of her pussy as it and his cock throbbed together. Sharla had no mercy as he made a small utterance for her to wait. She lifted herself about an inch before taking the rest of him, he gritted his teeth to avoid cumming. He wanted just a few more blissful seconds before painting her white. She began to pump slowly with her hips, gaining speed as she did so, Jack did everything in his power. Thinking of sports, math, straining muscles he didn’t even know he had, just for that last second of pleasure. But he could not overcome his nature, he came with a shout and splattering of jizz, Sharla gave him a few more pumps before kissing him and rising up.

“That wasn’t a bad effort, boy. Maybe next time you can take the lead?”

“Y-yeah.” His chest heaved as his breath passed like bullet trains. “I think I love you.”

“Oh? You’re a bit young for love, dear.” She said as she gathered her towel, his seed leaking from her.

“I mean it.” He said as he rolled to his side, propping himself on an arm.

“I know. Young guys always do.” She said whistfully. “Want to take a shower with me?”

He did.


	5. "It's Called A Collar, Sweetheart"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Continuity

“Nuh-uh.” Judy said, briskly shaking her head. Her ears following along, continuing to move after her head stopped and her eyes went back to her book.

“Okay, I-I understand that, Carrots.” Nick said, withdrawing his paw from her shoulder and shifting his body away on the couch. His ears flattened against his head and his shoulders sank, he sighed and stared ahead at the far wall of the apartment.

He had been trying this for a few weeks; asking at different times, periodically through out the day. Judy rolled her eyes, almost losing her place on the page because of it. She was getting a bit frustrated, Nick could not let this die; he would ask in the morning, after the morning briefing, during dinner, texting while she was at the store, if she did not love him like she did then he would be out on his ass. But she did, so he got to stay inside and she had to withstand the invitations.

“I mean, it wouldn’t hurt or anything, if that’s what you’re worried about. It’s very soft on the inside, there’s a fuzzy lining.” He said without looking at her, but his attention was certainly only on her.

“I’m not worried about that, Nick.” Judy said, folding the page corner and placing the book on the table. She was not going to be able to live her life at this rate. “Why is this so important to you?”

“It’s not important to me. I just wanted to try it sometime.” He shrugged indifferently, his ears perking up slightly.

“Nick, you’ve been after me about this for weeks.” It was her turn to sigh.

“I have not-“ Judy interjected before he could continue evading the subject.

“Nick, I have over a dozen texts about this. It’s obviously important to you. So, tell me why.”

Nick ran his hands over his head; his nails combed his fur as they moved. Judy could hear his breath exit his nose as he strongly exhaled before inhaling sharply. He turned to her slowly, sitting rigid and tall.

“Okay, here we go. So, y’know how we watched that random video, like a month ago?”

“With that sheep actress and the wolf?” Her cheeks warmed as she remembered the video they had watched together in bed, they were kind of drunk and Nick had insisted. “That was such a bad video. I mean, like they looked so off together and all of that yelling, cheese and crackers.”

“But, you liked it.” Nick insisted.

“Pfft, as if. I-I-“ Nick cut in and continued. 

“Judy, that was the, uh, most excited you have ever been. You took me, knot and all, you’ve never done that.” He shifted again on the sofa. 

“Jeez, we were pretty drunk, I was just more relaxed was all.”

“If you were so drunk, how do you remember the video?” She really didn’t have an answer for that. “Judy, you like this stuff, you just have to admit it to yourself.”

“Oh, come off it, Nick. I don’t like collars. I don’t have a fetish for predators. I don’t like the idea of you leading me around by a leash and showing me off. That- that would just be- what are you smiling at, Buster?”

“Your foot is thumping, Carrots.” He said, punctuated with a toothy grin.

She looked down; it was true. Her foot was thumping on the floor. Somehow she had failed to notice. As she formulated a retort, she noticed her breathing was quick and raspy. Nick was smiling, a row of knives threatening to slice a little bunny like her to shreds, he was leaning forward like he would pounce. His ears twitching back and forth, his head tilting just a bit to capture the sounds of the quiet apartment. What was he listening to, she wondered. Judy stopped her foot by pressing it hard to the floor, squeezing her thighs tightly together; her skin felt like it was on fire. She really wished her summer coat would just come in already, that was why she was so warm and uncomfortable. Obviously.

“See? St-stopped on its own.” She stammered out.

“Oh? Did it?” Nick said, leaning further, supporting himself with a paw on her knee. “Are you feeling alright, Judy?”

“Peachy!” She almost hissed. 

“Alright,” he said withdrawing his paw and sitting back up. “Just kind of a waste, if you have no interest in it. I mean, I got it for you.”

“R-really?” She turned to him, as if the mere fact that the collar was for her was significant. Her collar.

“Yeah, I was going to get it embroidered, if you liked it.” Nick laid back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling wistfully. 

“Wh-what? Probably with something gross, like Predslut or Foxhole.” She could not hide the curiosity in her voice as she leaned towards the fox.

“No. Just Judy, but thanks for the ideas, Carrots.” Suddenly, he swooped in, next to her ear, and whispered so that only she could hear in that empty room. Judy almost shot backwards as the words passed his lips. “Maybe, you would prefer ‘Predslut’?”

There was a moment of heavy silence, as the rabbit sat there shocked at Nick, at the situation, and at herself. Judy felt her mind grow weak and mushy, the thoughts that ran bravely through it that she could not hope to deny. If she was in a stronger state, she may have blamed them on Nick, the progenitor of this perversion of this upstanding bunny. But, that was not who she was at the moment. Had it ever been her, really? A shudder rose through her hips, through her chest, to her neck and the tips of her floppy ears. She could always blame it on him later. But, for now…

“Y-you’re right. It would be a shame to waste it like that, Nick." She turned to look Nick in the eyes, her voice shaking as she spoke. "Maybe, just this once.”

“Sure thing, Carrots.” A smug look rested on Nick’s predisposed face. "Anything you say."


	6. Judy and Nick go to a Sex Shop

Nick held the door open as Judy peeked inside, making a sweep of the area. Sitting behind a counter, bored looking wolf looked up from a magazine. Lingerie and that sort were to the east wing of the building and the- the marital aides were on the west. Judy inched back to make her tactical retreat before-

“Carrots, get inside. I’m getting frostbite out here.” Nick hissed

“Nick, we should go. What if someone sees us?” Judy said in a hushed tone.

“Valued Customer, could you close the damn door? You’re letting out the heat.” The wolf shouted from the counter.

“Yeah, no problem.” Nick shouted as he nudged Judy inside with his foot, closing the door behind him. He turned back to Judy and returned her hushed tone. “Judy, you said that you would do this with me.”

“It was a coupon book. You were supposed to use it for an amusement park or a water park or something.” Judy whined as her shoulders slumped, feeling like gravity was actually pressing her into the cheap, flea-ridden carpet.

“This is pretty amusing to me, Carrots. Should I get a refund?” Nick smirked, rubbing his paws together for warmth. To Judy, it looked self-congratulatory.

“No, I’m more afraid of what you would do with it if I gave you another shot at it. Ugh, this place looks seedy.” Judy said as she took another look around the dimly lit store, grimacing at every new affront to her eyes.

“I was fine going to the local one two blocks away, very nice, or so I’ve heard. You’re the one who wanted to go as far from th precinct-“ Nick was cut off as he began to shrug.

“It was a fair precaution. I can’t risk my- our careers over a dare.” Judy huffed as she crossed her arms. Nick thought she looked cute when angry, especially deck out head to toe in winter clothing.

“They already give us handcuffs, Fluff. I don’t see any harm in some healthy curiosity.” Nick finished his long awaited shrug, he put a lot of effort into his aloofness that was not always appreciated.

“Let’s just go.” Judy groaned, placing her head into Nick’s chest. Her puffball hat pressed against his jacket.

“Nothing doing, Cottontail.” Nick patted Judy’s head, as if this were a shared trial., rather than a partially orchestrated tease. “We agreed: you have to find something you like and then we’re buying it, taking it home and-“ 

“Sorry, to interrupt, but you can’t stand at the entrance either. Do you need help looking for something?” The wolf was standing before them, a small strained smile on her lips. It looked positively razor-sharp.

“No, no, just looking around.” Judy managed to utter as she spun around to meet the wolf’s eyes.

“Well, if you don’t know what you want, I can always give you some ideas. No?” The wolf said, her nametag offering ‘Avo’ as her name. Avo was a feminine name, right?

“I-I guess, Nick?” Judy looked to Nick for assurance.

“Sure, why not?” Nick said, on his muzzle, a smile that looked almost as dangerous.

“I’ll show you the bargain bin first, I guess.” The wolf said as she motioned them towards a white wire basket full of packages with orange sticks all over. “Here’s your basic egg vibe, set it and don’t forget it. Ha!” She laughed at her own joke, Nick merely chuckled as Judy froze at the thought of putting a tiny plastic up her- “Blindfold! Do I need to explain how this works? Ball gag. It even squeaks! 

“I-I don’t think I want to do this, Nick. Can’t we-“ Judy said, looking up to Nick.

“Oooo, this might be what you want, girlie!” Avo said, palming something behind her back. “A Strap-on.” She said as she whipped out a small harness and dildo.

“I don’t think we-“ Nick began.

“What’s that for!?” Judy interceded, noticing Nick’s discomfort. She wanted to press her slight advantage.

“Oh, honey… Come here.” Avo said as she wound around the rabbit and began to whisper into her ears.

After a moment or two of whispering and giggling and side-eyed looks at Nick who wore an inscrutable look on his face. Then Avo stood away from the rabbit. Judy gave a show of thought before turning back to Avo.

“Do you take card?” Judy smirked as she looked to Nick, who may have been stifling a smile of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just trying to get back into the swing of things. I really enjoy writing.
> 
> This a prompt from 4chan:
> 
> >>6894463  
> Nick and Judy browsing a sex shop


	7. Judy Holds on

Nick kissed and nibbled at Judy’s neck as his paws drifted and stroked across her body. They were at his place, in bed on a lazy Sunday afternoon. The smell of the sun baked streets and the stale scent of dried sweat hung in the air of his cramped apartment. Nick can feel a giggle rise in his love’s throat as his finger drag across her mid drift, he likes this. Judy is bound to the bed, cheap cotton straps from, maybe, an old bathrobe lashed around her slim wrists hold her arms above her head.

“ Nick, stop I’m ticklish.” Judy said while suppressing a laugh.

“Oh? I'm going to have to investigate that officer fluff butt.” Nick said as he nuzzled back into her neck.

“N-nick. Nick, stop. Stop.” Judy said as a wave of hysterical laughter fell over cries for clemency. “Nick, stop! Nick.”

Judy then ripped her hands out of the loose grip of the terry cloth and pushed Nick’s face away from her sensitive neck, wet from kisses and sweat.

“Judy, please, don't remove you hands from the restraints.”Nick said, muffled by the small paws on his face.

“The bathrobe belt?”Judy said a bit quizzically.

“It might be part of a towel, not completely sure.” Nick said, “Anyways, it’s just for the illusion of it.”

“The illusion of the bathrobe?” Judy smiled.

“No. It's supposed to feel like an intense situation when it's more under control and less threatening.”Nick sighed, she hadn't seemed very on board at the start and now he was losing his drive as well.

“Ah.” Judy said, pulling on the clothe strips.

“Yeah.”He thought about how much easier it was to just hide these things away, but he had wanted to share and it wasn’t the end of the world.

“So, you want to try again?” Judy said.

“Not really, its fine.” Nick said as he laid his head on Judy’s chest.

Nick could hear Judy’s gear turning inside of her head in the silence of the moment. Her chest rising and falling as she mouth moved silently, thinking around something. He just rested against her, it had been a nice day; walk around the city, see a movie, come back to his place, eat something, and fool around. He had just wanted to try something different and it hadn't worked out. At least, he had tried and unlike a few other occasions, it hadn’t ended up with anyone hurt or scared. This was better.

“What if you just got on top of me?” Judy said suddenly. “Like, wrestling.”

“Judy, you gotta be joking. You take down guys five times my size every week.” Nick said from her chest.

“Yeah, you're probably right. I'd kick your buns.” Judy nodded before looking down.

“I didn't say that. I just meant-“ Nick was cut off in the middle of his thought.

“Oh, so you meant to say it?” Judy said with that smug look she had gotten somewhere.

“No.” Nick said as he sat up in the bed, towering over her.

“Then prove me wrong. We’ll go slow, no one needs to get hurt.” Judy said.

“Okay.” Nick said as he straddled Judy’s waist and took her paws in his and stretched them towards the headboard. “So, I’d pin your arms up like this.”

“Right, then I would pull my paws away like this and try to buck you off while you're off-balance.” Judy said as she pulled her arm out, away, and then in before raising her hips up. 

“Okay, well, I would maintain the hold on one arm, but allow you move beneath me. That puts you into a hold here.” Nick said as he followed her paw with his, sitting on his knees and allowing Judy to twist beneath him. She was now held with her arm held behind her back and her face towards the head board.

“Oh? Does it.” Judy said over her shoulder, rising to her knees, pressing her ass against Nick’s pelvis.

“I love you, Judy.” Nick said with a smile.

“I know, continue.” She said as she let Nick bend her arm and he pressed it into her back.


	8. April Fool'd Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy thinks she can finally take her revenge after a year of scams, but you have to get up pretty early in the morning to pull one over on Nick Wilde.

Nick sighed heavily in the squad car as he pressed the button on the speed gun.

“47.” He said, anguish ringing in his voice. “Did I piss any of the guys off recently, Carrots?”

“What makes you say that?” Judy said stifling a giggle.

“I mean, you know about the shaving cream in my locker, the salt in my coffee this morning. I don't know, maybe I was playing around too much with guys.”Nick said as he laid his head against the window.

“I bet they’re just getting back at you is all.” Judy said a smile creeping on to her lips, she always loved this holiday.

“Why though? I never did anything as mean as that to them. 45.” He said as another car passed by.

“M-mean? I-I don't think they-” Judy stuttered as she looked to Nick.

“I didn't even tell you about the tacks in my shoes, luck I only caught one. Smarts though.” Nick shifted his seated position slightly.

“What? You didn't-“ Her face took on a look of disbelief.

“Sorry that I didn't tell you about them, Judy. I just didn't mean to be a bother. I'm sorry, I should have told you about that.” Nick looked to her, a pitiful look on his muzzle. “You might be the only friend that I have left in that whole department.”

“Nick, I-“ Judy sighed.

“Do you want anything from Farbucks? I want you to know that I appreciate you listening to me.”

Judy shook her head, no. She just needed to get through the shift and then she could come clean and all would would be forgiven. It was stupid of her to play these pranks, she knew it could go too far, but Nick always played jokes on her and the other officers. She just wanted to things to be fair, which was part of why she loved April Fool’s so much.But it probably wasn’t worth this.

\-----

Banana peel in the alley way. She had run ahead and taken it for him. Unscrewed salt shaker, she had ruined a perfectly good bowl of carrot soup. Cellophane in the doorway to the bullpen, took a big jump and she had to waste all the favors she had called in on the guys to use the back door. But Judy was in the clear, she thought to herself as she changed into her civies. Her and Nick were going out to eat and to figure out who was pranking Nick, er, the both of them. She slipped the t-shirt over head and grabbed her duffle bag before heading out of the locker room.

“Hey, Partner, ready to hit the bricks?” Judy said to Nick who was waiting outside for her.

“Oh, sure. But first, Clawhauser said there was a package for me at the front desk.” He said as he trotted off towards the front desk.

“Front desk…?” Judy said to herself quiet. “Oh, NO!” 

Judy ran after the fox, he already had a head start, towards the front desk. Unlucky for her, she caught a patch of wax, she slipped and skidded right past the front desk. Time seemed to stand still as Nick was handed the gift, garishly decorated in purples, greens, and yellows, as he delicately began to open the box, Judy lunged forward with what little traction she had.

The last memory she had was the scent of a pound of coconut cream cramming itself up her nose.

“Hey, there, Jude.” Nick said, looking down on her.

“Nick.” Judy said, her face felt sticky and heavy for some reason. “Are you alright?”

“I sure am, fluffen-stuff. You know why?” Nick said with a smile.

“Why?” Judy said, a smile cracking what she guessed was the coconut cream.

“You are so gullible. I knew it was you the whole time. I didn’t plan anything for today, wanted to give you a break, but you decided to bring it and how could I not oblige.” Nick said. 

“ I hate you, so much right, now.”Judy seethed from under an inch of coconut cream.

“I know. But it was sweet.” Nick said as he kissed what he probably guessed were her lips. “Coconut cream? Classy, fuzzball.”


	9. Nick Finds Out What His Mom Does

Nick sighed as he laid back in the passenger’s seat of Finnick’s van. A long day of hustling had ended just in time to watch a beautiful sunset over a pretty skyline as they were heading south. Finnick was looking for somewhere to park so they could grab a slice of pizza before going out for the night. 

“So, I'm putting in my notice, we’re not meeting up next Friday.” Nick says as he turns away from the skyline.

“Getting sick of me, huh? Mister big hero? Yeah, I can understand, get out while-“ Nick interrupts him before he can finish his thought.

“What? Finnick, buddy, no. My mom’s retiring next week.” Nick says as he puts on some Aviator sunglasses.

“Oh.” They had never really talked much about each other’s home life, even though they had been running together since Nick was around sixteen. “So, uh, what's she do?”

Finnick started cutting the wheel to pull into a parallel spot in front of a by-the-slice window place. The scent of beer, cheese, and vomit wafted through like an open-air Chuckster Cheese.

“Fashion model.” Nick said, lowly his sunglasses down his muzzle. “Can you believe it? A single mother working into her fifties as a small-time model.”

“Huh? Yeah, I, uh, can't believe it.” Finnick said a bit befuddled, sounded weird.

“I mean, she’s beautiful, obviously. Apple doesn't fall far. But wow, same runway all that time too.” Finnick stopped backing into the spot for a moment.

“Runway? Nick, I don't think that's how modeling works.” He continued his work.

“Me neither, did a lot of research, thought, maybe, I'd follow in her footsteps kind of, but she said she didn't want that for me.” Nick said as he pushed the sunglasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

“What kind of modeling was this, Nick?” Finnick said, hazarding a guess, but holding it back.

“Oh, you know, live modeling.” Nick said naturally, matter-of-factly.

“Live modeling? What the hell is that?” Finnick said he fished some quarters from the center console.

“Y’know, model goes up in a pretty outfit, shows it off, and then if any of the successful businessmen want to buy the clothes for their wives, then they give the model some money for their clothes!” Finnick’s attention snapped to Nick, but he just had a smile on his face. Ignorance was bliss.

“Nick, I don't know how to tell you this, but it sounds like your mom, I bet she is wonderful by the way, was, is a stripper.” Finnick said, gesturing with a paw full of quarters.  
“You- you don't know what you're talking about, Fin. It's totally different.” Nick said, acting defensively and shrugging.

“How is it different? They gave them money to take their clothes off.” Finnick said, pressing the issue.

“They wanted to buy the clothes. It's a smart marketing tool for designer goods.” Nick took off the sunglasses and pointed them at Finnick

“Did they dance for the customers? Maybe, in their laps?” Finnick scoffed.

“How else are they going to know that the fabric is good quality and it's comfortable?” Nick answered to his surprise.

“Did the ‘models’ ever take the customers into a backroom?” Finnick wanted to see how far this delusion went.

“Yeah, but my mom only took business men she knew would have a lot of money because they would buy a lot of clothes off of her.” Nick was beginning to get visibly angry as he loosened his necktie and his ears flattened to his head.

“Nick, it's not my place to say this, your mother sounds like a nice woman, but, I think, she lied to you to protect you when you were younger.” Finnick said, trying to make it clear that he wasn't trying to attack Ms. Wilde’s character. Thinking back on it, it seemed obvious. Wilde sounds like a stripper name, but he thought that might have been on Nick. “I'm sorry.”

There was a moment of silence as Finnick finished the parking job and put up his handicap placard.

“My mom was a stripper for 30 years… That explains why I had so few friends, but I was invited to all those birthday parties.” Nick said with sudden clarity.

“I’m gonna buy you a slice of pizza and we’ll talk this out, buddy. Alright?” Finnick said as he opened the door, hopped out of his seat, and began walking to the pizza window.

“Yeah, thanks, Fin.” A hint of sadness in his voice.


End file.
